Research will be undertaken on the legal dimensions of the health policy debate, with emphasis on supplying to policymakers the best insights which legal scholarship, using interdisciplinary approaches (especially the perspectives supplied by economics), can provide on the following specific issues: (1) the development of health maintenance organizations (HMOs) and partcularly their ability to induce through competition, greater cost-consciousness in the health care system as a whold (including consideration of (HMO legislation, regulation, other handicaps under which HMOs operate, and antitrust aspects); (2) regulation of the health care system, espcially PSROs, facilities planning and regulation, and controls on manpower distribution; and (3) quality assurance by regulatory and non-regulatory means (including consideration of manpower controls, malpractice law, and a "no-fault" medical-injury insurance scheme with built-in quality-inducing incentives). Other research in medical-legal areas will be undertaken selectively, with a possible preference for public-law issues and those benefitting from the perspectives of economics. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Havighurst & Blumstein, "Coping with Quality/Cost Trade-offs in Medical Care: The Role of PSROs," 70 Northwestern University Law Review 6-68 (1975). Havighurst & Bovbjerg, "Professional Standards Review Organizations and Health Maintenance Organizations: Are they Compatible?;" l975 Utah Law Review 381-421.